imaspeedrunnerfandomcom-20200214-history
List of competitors
Numerous people have participated in the eight, soon nine tournaments. New tournaments bring new competitors, and older ones return once again. Below is a comprehensive list of everyone who has competed in the tournaments. List of competitors I'm A Speedrunner 1 * AntarticSpyro * Bionicle2809 * CabooseMiller101 * Cr4shJuh1s * CrashBandiSpyro12 * CrashPro3 * CrystalFissure * Enardah/Meowpeee * HelloJFinch/That237Guy * Ilovemadnesscombat * ImNotADoctor5/CCowell125/KingEurope1 * LukeRF44 * Mr100PercentGamer * MrFraserFilms2009 * Nemesiss120 * OWNAGE340340 * Raggedstar * Ratchet5 * TealGameMaster * XXXMASTERISEXXX I'm A Speedrunner 2 * 333alegreto333 * ScourgeandMephiles93/Chaosstar * COOLPRO195 * CrashFan994 * CrashtoHedgehog/Manaidr * DessertMonkeyJK * James2667 * Kmallqui * Magnum337 * Mallqui123 * Mowmowclub2 * MrFinlandBoy * MusicGenerator * Random8127 * Slugha1 * StanScooby545 * TrueHaloMaster10 * Yogamoanyo I'm A Speedrunner 3 * AuronSuper95 * Cartman1675 * Crash41596 * DrShemp * Edophoenix92 * Elvisman2000 * FlamingFlarez * GamerLP1 * GamerNGF * Hester3001 * Lapogne36 * MeckleMisuer * Mrthingus * NeoBrio325 * NIN1OD0 * Nintendogen64 * PokemonPro3 * RabidWombatJR * SalamenceMaster1 * ShadowDevil2009 * SpyroJam86 * TheAFH013 * Themachineking * TheStickKid * Xenocide8 * XtremeVideoGamer321 * Zanar * ZeppelinG1993 I'm A Speedrunner 4 * CityRuler1 * JakeGF257/EvilOmnimon * ThaRixer * ToddGamerPro * ULTRAMARIO1 * vShadeHD I'm A Speedrunner 5 * CrashBandicootRocks2 * layositan * Jorvin * OverallGameing * PeteThePlayer * Poloxoality/Movember187 * Runnee22Walkthroughs * Samura1man * Slodgeball * Spikestuff95 * ThePlatformKing * TheRayquaza93 * VideoGameRules645 * Zupersonic I'm A Speedrunner 6 * AshDragon90 * EternalKnuckles1993 * Katrinonus * Mariojinn2 * MuddyMaestro * NeviutzLP * NoVaX9000 * SamatelloHD * TheDANISHdynamite * TheLMan101 * Zaydskate I'm A Speedrunner 7 * Cypryssss * Gamesendy * Instromation * LyleBandicoot93 * NeoCortex726 * Playsihull * RsBerzerkaVG * Sharkswithshells I'm A Speedrunner 8 * DigitalMasterpieces * Heydavid17 * Michael * MrEddy1667ful * Rickyman48 * ShoReWol * Th3AustralianGam3r * TheSubpixel IAS? Nein! * Abdul TheArabicGuy * CherokeeGuy45 * DualBlade * Johnny Natrium * LongHairGaming * PinstripeParagon * SuperGhettoSandwich * TwoColouredCloud Demography of speedrunners Total number of competitors: 121 (This only includes people who have had a match uploaded. Competitors that remained inactive or quit before uploading a match do not count.) Male-to-female ratio: 116:5 (96% male, 4% female) Non-IAS participants Crash Dash * file:USA.png Adhgarra * file:USA.png FourSwordsLord Grand Theft Auto Tournament * file:Lithuania.png DovydasRybakas *MarioandConker13 *Shineout Spyro Skate Tournament *file:USA.png Dereksbestfan *file:UK24.png NFFCRhys *Poshua2 *file:UK24.png The2Lumas First World Cup Speedruns * Chafrador * RobinLvGamer * Tundiam360 World Cup Speedruns 1 * FrazerJC Trivia *The United Kingdom and Australia both hold 2 champions - the most for any country. *28% of competitors come from the United Kingdom. *Solo countries include Brazil, Estonia, France, Iceland, Israel, Kuwait, Latvia, Macedonia, Norway, Poland, Serbia, Slovakia and the United Arab Entrants *Israel is the only country where 100% of its participants have won the tournament, due to there only being a single person from that country. *Competitors that have won are from Australia, Finland, Israel, United Kingdom and the United States. *I'm A Speedrunner 3 had 28 new competitors, the largest influx for a tournament. Category:Competitors Category:Active Article